


once upon a time in a press conference

by godbastian



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, don't hate me for this thank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godbastian/pseuds/godbastian
Summary: It was an accident.





	once upon a time in a press conference

**Author's Note:**

> i am still alive lads. i plan on writing much more but idk what so if anyone has any ideas gimme pls

After each race they have to do a press conference, the drivers who finished top 3 that is. Today was no different. They were in Singapore, Lewis won with Sebastian on his right and Max on his left. 

Being in Singapore it meant that they had to drive in such hot and humid conditions, so Sebastian already removed his thin, white fireproof shirt and put on his short sleeved team shirt, his overall sleeves on his sides. 

Being in Singapore meant they were always drinking. Water, drinks their trainer's made for them, anything that would give them back what they lost from sweating it out. 

Lewis reached down for his Monster drink, offering a sip to try to Sebastian, who declined it, and taking a sip. Mindlessly he leaves it on the table, turning his full attention to Max now who asked him a question about one of the turns. 

Sebastian is answering the journalist's question, his hands already becoming much more animated, he could never stop that from happening it just happened. Not paying attention he knocks Lewis' Monster can and the energy drink spills all over Lewis' lap. 

"Shit, I'm so sorry." Quickly Sebastian takes his overall sleeve and tries to dry up as much liquid as he could from Lewis' lap. Soon Sebastian feels Lewis getting hard which makes his cheeks the colour of the sleeve that he is using to dry the energy drink out. Lewis takes Sebastian's hand, stopping him from drying anything up anymore and quickly takes the towel from the floor and puts it on his lap. 

They didn't realize the whole room was laughing, including Max who saw much more than the rest of the room. They started laughing even more when they saw how red Sebastian's and Lewis' faces were.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments always appreciated y'all pray with me for sewis in canada


End file.
